


Eerily Beautiful

by Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Magic, Might add other charcters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Telepathic Bond, but for now, have this, reader - Freeform, reader has girly parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer
Summary: Late one night when the reader is walking home from work where some strange things happen where she thinks is going mad.(Idk I'm bad at summaries., read if you want)





	1. Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? I'm a Loki Fan.  
> this was originally meant to be just a dabble, but Oh well. I Just wanted something to distract myself from that Movie called "infinity war" cause damn that MOVIE. I did not need to CRY, though I found out my eyeliner was waterproof so that's a thing.  
> This was inspired when I was walking home one night with the mission of getting ice cream and wine XD and it just happened to be a supermoon that night. It was Pretty amazing.  
> Idk if I'll do anything with this. updates will be random I guess? But I'll write and post when I can :) of course.

The crickets sang their song throughout the early evening as you walked home, enjoying the crisp cool night Autumn air. Where the leaves danced in the wind in colours of red, orange and yellow that crunched beneath you.

The low buzzing of the street lamps hummed with the crickets, lighting the darkened street, along with the moon. It was different this time. It was called a Supermoon, it was twice as big as it usually is, so big you can almost see every detail.

 _It is beautiful._ You thought, putting your cold hands in your hoodie in a brisk attempt to warm your cold hands. _eerily beautiful._

You were on your way home from work. And now that summer is over, the sun sets early. More early than what you are used too, but it’s nice. It’s your time to have time to yourself to just think, and enjoy the way the stars sparkle in the sky, the subtle moonlight that makes things glow, bringing out the beauty that you wouldn’t see during the day - least not in the same way.

You let out a sigh, taking it all in. pausing for a second, looking at your surroundings and noticing the crickets have quieted down as the buzzing from the street lights seemed that much louder. Other than that it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. You felt calm and peaceful before, but now, you are not so sure and felt a tad uneasy. You couldn’t explain the feeling, but something was not right.

You scanned your surroundings again, making sure to take your time. From the houses beside you on the street to the tree line across from you, with a trail leading up a hill of sorts. You’ve been it up it a few times with your flatmates who wanted to go hiking.There was movement from within the trees. You only just caught a glimpse of something reflecting in the moonlight.

As whatever that was drawing closer the streets lights buzzed loudly before going out, taking out one light source, and then another, you flinched and backed up into the darkness giving by a nearby tree where no light could penetrate, not even the moons gentle glow couldn’t. You could feel your heart race as a _Man_ stepped out from the forest and into the moonlight.

He was wearing leather from what you could see, it wasn’t tight enough to be spandex. His hair was jet black, his skin so pale he might as well been the source of light as he glowed and he was tall. Taller than any man around this area that you know of. But that was not what you noticed first.

His bright emerald green eyes were what stood out the most, making him seem unreal. Supernatural even. And he was staring right at you. Even though you were hidden, even if you were wearing dark attire, he was still looking at you.

You didn’t know if you want to run from him, from this. Or to stay and see where this leads. Well, your legs were not working, either way, firmly planted where you stood, half behind the tree.

And he spoke, “Follow me, Midgardian” And he did a come hither motion.

 _I must be dreaming_ You thought blinking shaking your head. _Maybe staying out late at night is a bad thing… maybe I should call a cab next time_. When you looked back to where the man stood he was no longer there, but further back in the trees, but his eyes glowed, in a mischievous way, burning a hole in my soul.

 _“Come,”_ he said… though it sounded like it came from inside my head. I Shook my head again and willed my legs to move, not towards him, but towards home. _I must be going mad, I am not going into the forest at night!._ You thought as a reply, that's if he could hear your thoughts. You highly doubted it but that didn’t matter now, you were not waiting for any confirmation that he could.

All you wanted to do is to run. Run back home, back into your bed and stay there. No more lingering in the night when you walked home. _Least not for a while_

As you were running, you heard the same man's voice in your head that you heard _? Thought?_ In your head.

“ _Are you afraid of me?... ”_

You stopped running, holding onto your gate of your flat, huffing. The lights are off on the inside, and both cars were missing from the empty driveway. No one was home. You didn’t hear any barking either. The dogs would have barked on your arrival without fail. But since there was none.“No one is home,” You said to the darkness. Usually, this would please you. To have the flat to yourself for awhile, but in this situation, it did nothing to calm your nerves.

 _What do you think?_ You thought as a reply. You half think you are going insane or just really tired and need to sleep after seeing what happened only a few minutes ago. You looked back down the dark driveway and even a darkened street, only bits and pieces were lightened by the moonlight. You didn’t notice the streets lights have gone out as you ran home.

“It's just a power outage… nothing more” You said, looking around and looking at your neighbour's houses which are also dark. “See, just a power outage, nothing to worry about. You felt a little more confident, as you walked through your gate and into your yard, stopping at your front door, half thinking a crazy idea… What if you followed him.

The ‘what if’.

You heard _him_ chuckle in your mind.

 

“ _Maybe ...Next time”_

Next time? What next time?

With that, you opened the front door and slammed with force and locking it immediately.

“Yeah I am so calling a cab _Next_ time,” You said to yourself, now feeling a tad bit safer with four walls around you, even if you are alone, those walls are giving you some comfort.

His laughter danced in your mind slowly fading away, only to be replaced with the sound of crickets, and the street lights from outside seemed to switch on again as if nothing has happened. A few of the lights of the neighbouring houses have turned on as well.

It was just a power outage. Those happen. You told yourself as you turned away from the front door and walked into your room, wanting nothing more than to sleep the rest of this crazy night away.

 


	2. Loki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That following night, the reader has a dream, a dream about that man… Or god, if she believes that.

You woke up feeling the damp moss on the hard ground beneath you. It was different compared to the dry sheets and warmth of your soft bed. You shivered at the cold chill running through you as the gentle wind caressing your face and exposed limbs concoxing you to wake up. Which you did, you slowly opened your eyes, hoping just to be dreaming. You would expect that was the case because you were in bed not that long ago.

The scenery before you was lush, green and damp. The trees towering high above you, caving you in, not letting you see the sky above.

That was when you heard it, a soft hum. From a voice that sounded oddly familiar to your ears. _But why?_ You thought as you got up unable to pinpoint why it was, brushing away the grass and moss that stuck to your clothing and skin as your feet guided you towards the sound as it lured you in. You didn’t know why you were walking towards the music, but if this was a dream, nothing could hurt you. Right?

Least you hoped so as you walked through the forest barefoot, feeling the moss and dirt squish in between your toes, breaking tiny branches, and the crunching of tiny dead leaves under your feet as you walked as the calming hum growing louder as you get closer.

It sounded, almost sad, but angelic in a way. It wasn’t something you could ignore even if you wanted too, it was as if your body was acting on its own accord. Soon enough the humming was loud and clear, and you saw within your line of sight within the trees there sat a man leaning against a tree in an opening and just beyond from where he stood was a lake of water and a waterfall.    
  
He was facing away from you, looking at the lake before him. He was wearing black leather and you can see his long jet black hair and his pale white skin which you can see a hint off as gusts of wind blow his hair to a side, exposing his neck and his hair looked like flames for split second.

The humming stopped as did you. You standing just at the edge of the trees.

“So you did _Come_ after all,” The man spoke, his voice was soft yet deep. He slowly turned towards you, now looking right at you _again_ with his stunning green eyes. He had once again enchanted you with his eyes, meaning if you wanted to walk, to run or crawl away you couldn’t. His eyes held you from where you stood once again.

But this was… a dream right? It was your mind trying to make sense of what happened earlier that night… if it happened.

“Who...Who are you?” You Spoke, hoping you sounded more confident that you felt at the current moment. Even if this was a dream, this was not a normal one and your nagging feeling of wanting to get away, but you didn’t know why. And Maybe that was why you are having this dream. To find out why.

“I am Loki, and you are ..Y/N? Are you not?” He tilted his head to one side. Out of curiosity maybe, maybe judging the state of your attire which consisted of a T-Shirt and some shorts which honestly was not the best choice to wear out in a forest.

But what worried you more is how he knew _your name_. It’s just a dream. You remind yourself. Nothing needs to make sense. He can remember your name, no big deal.

“Lo...ki?” You say, testing the name on your tongue. Wait where you have heard that name before? _Wasn’t he a?_

“-A norse God?” He finished your thought as if he was reading your mind. “That would be right” He nodded breaking eye contact with you for a moment. Well if this was a dream, even mind reading could be possible, you rationalised.

You feel yourself letting go a breath you held that you didn’t know you had, too looking away from him- from _Loki_. Heh a Norse God. You really are going mad. You are so stressed out you are dreaming about a Norse god. Maybe you should take a few days off work.

As if he read your mind he chuckled quietly to himself, bringing his gaze back to you.

“You’re not mad-”

* * *

Before he finished the world went black.

You Shot up in your bed, looking around frantically around your room as you gathered and took in your surroundings. You were not in the forest. You were in your bed. You were not cold and wet, you were warm and dry in your bed so then why did you feel a slight chill of the night still lingering on your skin?

“What on earth was that about,” you asked no one, shaking your head and falling back and hitting the pillow as you rubbed the sleep out of your face, though it sure as hell didn’t feel like you got any.

Just one of those days that is going to be filled with coffee And probably a nice cold shower to wake you up. It was just going to be one of those days. With that you got up and got ready for the day ahead of you, putting the strange dream you had in the back of your mind hoping to not see this _Loki_ person again today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well took awhile to update - but that is what I get for writing soo many stories at once and also working a part-time job and studying. Free time? what free time XD;; Aka I write when I'm supposed to sleep.. rip me.
> 
> Oh well, enjoy!  
> And I'll update when I can <3
> 
> edit;21/05/2018 - made a few grammar edits

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. If you haven't seen the latest Avengers Movie yet? I suggest tissues and waterproof make-up. seriously.


End file.
